


Hazuki's plan

by Sweetbug



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbug/pseuds/Sweetbug
Summary: Hazuki notices some changes in the people around her. She usually investigates ghosts, but this might just be as challenging.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Begin the mission!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever written, but I love these two so much and there needs to be content. I have other works in the process but I have to restyle a bit due to finally knowing what some of the endings are. Be gentle but truthful in the comments, please.

After waking up from Kakuya’s control, Hazuki couldn’t help but notice that Kijima and Amanome seemed... Closer. Kijima said that they’ve been friends since elementary but is it really just friendship that explained this? Every time she goes to the Black Rabbit to see Ami, there is Amanome waiting for Kijima or they’re already in the middle of talking when she arrives. Which isn’t odd... But the intimacy is.

They touch each other a bit more often: Amanome leans on Kijima when he’s tired, Kijima tugs on Amanome or pats him gently when he wants Amanome’s attention on something... It’s small gestures but her intuition is telling her its something more.

She comes out of her thoughts when she hears Ami giggle. Looking over she sees the dangerous duo sitting together across from her friend, who’s all smiles while Amanome is giving Kijima a pointed look.

“And he screamed and ran when it started following him.”

Ami giggles more, “But it was just a dog in a costume!”

“Ami.” Amanome interjected, still glaring at Kijima, “It was dark, it was dressed as a giant spider and it was running after me. After everything, I'm allowed to be cautious.”

“But it doesn’t excuse the girly scream-” He sentence was cut off when Amanome slapped his hand over the dark-haired boy’s mouth. After the initial surprise, his dark eyes said everything as he stared at Amanome.

“Don’t give me that look. You needed to be forcefully silenced-” His eyes suddenly go wide and he rips his hand away from Kijima’s mouth, “Gross! What are you, a child?!” The brunette quickly wipes his now spit covered hand on Akira’s jacket, gagging a bit with Hazuki and Ami laughing at his expense.

Hazuki kept her eyes on the two, Kijima smirking slightly in triumph with Amanome scowling but... The brunette's body was leaning towards him as if the fighter had some magnetic pull on him.

She doesn’t know all the fine details of when she was in a coma, but she knows that it brought the two boys closer. How close is what she wants to know. Her smile got broader as Amanome brings up a story to embarrass Kijima back, causing more laughter from little Ami. She really wants to know, and she’ll find out. One way or another.

Mission- Find out the relationship status of Akira Kijima and Seiji Amanome

Attempt 1. Questioning but act casual.

Speaking to Kijima was easier than approaching Amanome. She knows she’s not his favorite person plus he’s more clever than Kijima and she doesn’t want to get caught right away, so after spending an evening with him and Ami and dropping the sleepy girl off at home, she began her interrogation.

“So Kijima, how are you and Amanome?”

It was a sudden question without much context, so of course, Kijima gave her a slightly put-off look, “You saw him yesterday.”

“I meant how you two are together. Ms. Natsumi says you hang out more now.”

Kijima shrugs and it makes her smile, she has not consulted Ms. Natsumi on her presumptions. “I guess we do.”

“I wonder why. What do you guys do together?” She asks happily, though she hopes there are not any details that would be-

“We’re partners.”

Hazuki could feel the giddiness rising up in her. This was so much easier than she ever expected!

“I’m doing the UG matches again and I’m helping him with whatever when he does errands.”

Well... That’s what she gets for getting excited. The idol's body slumps a bit and she holds in her annoyed groan, both at the fact that these UG matches and Amanome’s “errands” are anything but good and at her loss at an easy win.

“That’s... All?”

Kijima just shrugs again. “We hang out at my place when we’re not busy.”

“He could be spending more time with you because he wants to.” Hazuki hints, watching Kijima’s face as they walk.

The tall boy mulls over what she said for a moment, face tight in a few emotions she couldn’t put her finger on, “I’m his friend. Life is... ordinary again. He can do whatever he wants. Why are you so interested in Amanome anyway?”

Hazuki straightens up and forces a big grin, “Oh no reason! I’ve just thought he’s been extra nice to you is all!” She watches a doubtful expression eye her before he shrugs again.

“Whatever. See you.” Hazuki waves at Kijima until he’s out of sight then slumps again.

This might be harder than she first thought...

Attempt 1 take 2.

“So, you and Kijima have been hanging out a lot. Something change?”

Amanome looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at her. They were both waiting for the Kijima family in front of the Black Rabbit as Ami convinced the Kijima’s to do some quick shopping. Their friend texted them that they were almost at the bar so they don’t have to wait long which made this the perfect time for Hazuki.

“Change? Besides the killer doll trapped in Akira’s bathroom mirror and our many near-death experiences?” He snorts, going back to his phone, “What we do is none of your business, Ms. Idol.”

She scrunched up her face at Amanome’s coldness and before she can stop herself she mumbles out, “Kijima told me that he’s doing the matches.”

Amanome stops typing on his phone for a brief moment, face unchanging. “Is that so? Good for you.” He soon goes back to his phone, though she doesn’t miss the tapping that he’s making on his phone is a bit louder.

“Sorry... It’s just that, you’re spending more time with him. I was just curious.”

He watches her for a moment then gives her an odd, chilling smile. For some reason, she felt... threatened by it, “Can’t a guy just spend time with his best buddy? Besides, sticking your nose in where it’s not supposed to be is liable for it to get cut off.”

“Are-”

“Kaoru!” Ami comes up suddenly with a happy grin and a big hug before Hazuki could properly respond to the obvious threat. “Big brother got me your new CD!”

The news fills Hazuki with a warm, bubbly feeling. Awed at how adorable Ami is and how absolutely sweet Kijima is to her. “Aw~ You’re so nice, Kijima!” The older brother in question rolls his eyes and opens the bar doors, bags hanging heavily on his arms.

“Where’s Ms. Natsumi?”

Ami looks up at Amanome as they all head inside, “Mom is dropping off stuff at home and told us to drop the rest here.” The yakuza son huffs and sits at the bar, “Then what’s the point in me being here?” He asks dramatically with a pout, watching Kijima and Ami put stuff away.

“Oh, yea. Here.” Kijima pulls a drink from a bag and holds it out to the brunette, who blinks and takes the can from the black-clad boy, who promptly goes back to sorting the bar. He glances at the label and grins, letting out a few laughs, “Ridiculous. I love it.”

Hazuki leans a bit close and reads the brand, the drink being called The Yee-Haw! with a cowboy on a donkey as the picture. “What... Why?”

“Amanome has this thing with weird drinks.” Was Kijima’s response as Hazuki nods slowly and glances at Amanome’s face, quickly reeling at what she saw.

The Prince of Threats gazed at the can with fond eyes, his mouth curved into a gentle smile. With an expression like that, Hazuki felt like she wasn’t supposed to BE there in the Black Rabbit. Like she was impending on something between Kijima and him...

.... Something that she is going to find irrefutable proof on!

Attempt 2. Undercover observation.

The idol used her best disguise skills to pull this off. A plain brown wing, basic make-up, drawing some fake acne to ward off unwanted people and... “Casual” clothing. ugh. But this was important. Ami texted her informing her that Amanome and Kijima were going out after meeting up at the Black Rabbit. (She convinced Ami to help her on the promise of informing her on why it is important later)

But right now... It’s game time.

Peering over the magazine, she watches them from a table, not at all far from them while outside a surprisingly cute and quaint cafe that the Yakuza punk dragged Kijima to. It’s an odd scene, both with knowing who they are and if you didn't know who they were. Two tall young men, one looking rough and one refined, sitting side by side, holding tiny menus and waiting for a waitress.

Amanome lets out a deep, loud yawn and leans heavily on Kijima who accepts the gesture, probably not even feeling the weight. “Why have you been so tired lately?”

“I’m a busy man, Akira. I’m quite popular..." He catches Kijima looking at the simpler selection of drinks the cafe had and scoffs, "And don’t you order a black coffee, I may be paying for you but I will leave you here if you get the most basic drink they have.”

The larger boy rolls his eyes, scoffing at his friends huffy attitude, “The hell do I get then? I’m not a fan of sweets.” 

The brunette points at Kijima’s menu, “Dark chocolate caramel latte. Ask for light caramel.”

“I’d rather die.” He remarked back, nose crinkled.

“Then be drinkless and suffer, you big baby. Are you too macho to ask for a latte or too much of a wuss to order for yourself?” Amanome teased, flicking the menu in Kijima's hands.

Hazuki flinches as Kijima lands a hit on the other, who lets out a hiss of pain. This was a familiar banter, still getting used to the intimacy, but it’s not what she’s looking for. Hazuki still sneaks a photo of them leaning against each other with her phone. She’s going to build a case against them if she had too.

It became a bit boring after watching the two of them receive their drinks, the tougher boy actually quite enjoying his drink with the latter mocking him for it. But she immediately perks up when a businessman comes up to the table, asking to sit. This scene is getting weirder. She sets her phone back on the table and fakes reading her magazine, observing them.

Amanome grins when he feels the larger boy's eyes on him as the shaky older man sits across from them. “This is familiar.” “I am nothing but consistent, Akira.” Kijima rolls his eyes and mutters into his drink, Hazuki barely able to hear him, “A consistent pain in my ass.”

Soon Amanome and the man are quietly talking, Amanome in full confidence and control as the man slowly becomes more and more distraught.

Kijima just stared at the two as they converse, the older man clearly overwhelmed by whatever Amanome is saying and... Wait a second. Hazuki squints and sees that he's looking only at Amanome as he sips his chocolatey drink, eyes having a softness about them that she's never seen on him before. As sneaky as she can, Hazuki pulls her phone up and snaps another picture.

Sadly, she couldn’t capture Amanome glancing up and meeting Kijima's stare, they both turn their faces away when their eyes met with Kijima sucking on his drink loudly. The man must’ve thought the gesture meant something entirely different and slides a paper to Amanome, bowing his head a bit.

“Well, how nice of you~” Amanome chirps mockingly, waving the slip around then tucks it away, turning the mood between the two back to normal. “I’m glad we worked it out.”

Hazuki stiffens up when she hears a sudden growl from the older man who threw his head up to glare at the Yakuza heir, “You bast-”

“Get me another one of these.” Kijima cuts him off, calling to a waitress and leaning towards the man to block him from Amanome. He drops his fist holding the empty cup loudly against the table, looking down menacingly at the businessman who quickly lowers his head again.

Amanome laughs lightly, rubbing Kijima’s back in what looks like appreciation. “Like it that much? Maybe I can treat you to more after you win matches. Though with how well you do in them, you might get addicted.” The tone was light but hinted at how dangerous Kijima can be. The man shuddered and quickly excused himself, bumping into the disguised idol's table as he flees which causes her slight panic but her targets pay her no mind.

“Well, aren’t you a good guard dog?”

Kijima leans back into his chair giving the other a dirty look who is innocently stirring his drink, “He wouldn’t have done anything. You didn’t have to make the poor man soil himself but...” The thinner boy takes a sip of his drink, his trademark sinister smirk playing on his lips, “It was mildly amusing. It’s always a nice sight when some peon who tries to be tough gets put right back in there place.”

“Whatever helps you get your sick kicks,” Kijima responds, getting his new drink from the waitress.

Amanome rolls his eyes at Kijima’s lackluster response but his smirk softens into a relaxed smile, giving the dark-eyed boy a once over and letting out a content hum. “I’m serious. Thanks for keeping your tough face around.”

Kijima turns his body away from Amanome, acting as if he’s too absorbed with his drink to bother responding. Amanome just chuckles and brings up idle conversation. It gets boring again as they talk about random things, Hazuki’s couldn’t help but start to zone out from their conversation, drinking her third cup and re-reading an article about Love & Hero until hearing her name catches her attention.

“So, you told Hazuki about you doing the UG matches again.”

Said occult idol peers over her magazine at Amanome's words.

“Yea. She was asking what I’ve been doing lately. She would’ve found out sooner or later so I just told her.”

Amanome clicks his tongue and smiles, “That so? How lucky for her.”

Confusion slowly forms on Kijima’s face, “... Why the hell are you upset about it?”

Uh oh.

The brunette leans back in his seat, tossing his trash away. “I’m not upset. I’m just being cautious. You wouldn’t want her telling Ms. Natsumi or Ami about your matches, would you? You know they’d get worried..." He smiles sickly sweet at Kijima, "That’s the real reason why you stopped in the first place, wasn’t it?”

The fact stops Kijima for a moment, him visibly showing that he can’t make a decent comeback, “... Ugh.” 

“See? I have nothing against Hazuki...” Those felt like utter lies. “But maybe curve your conversations with her to the more mundane and non-sensical aspects of your lives. Like ghosts and occult or whatever.”

Kijima stared at the other, thinking over Amanome’s words. Hazuki was miffed that BOTH of them would think she would do that! She wouldn’t tell Ms. Natsumi or Ami about the matches unless she KNEW Kijima was doing something way over his head and she couldn’t talk him out of it alone. A piece of her wanted to march over and argue, but she’s gotten so far and she doesn’t want to blow her cover.

“Fine, fine.” He sounded defeated and Amanome gave a wide grin. “Good. What happens with us, stays with us. Got it?”

“Don’t order me around.”

Suddenly another infuriating thought crossed the young girl's mind as she watched Amanome pay, Kijima waiting and gazing at Amanome again. 

What if THEY don’t even know where they stand in their relationship?


	2. Change in the objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the change in the mission, Hazuki won't give in.

A couple of days had passed when she enters the Black Rabbit again with Amanome already being there, flirting with Ms. Natsumi.

“Good morning!" She proclaimed on habit due to it not being morning, "Where’s Kijima?”

Ms. Natsumi looks up with a soft smile, her usual welcoming atmosphere a nice breath of fresh air after the idols rough day of recording and practice for the next concert.

“He’s picking up Ami at school for me.”

“Oh, ok, so,” The occult fanatics eyes shifts to Amanome, who was giving her the cold shoulder, “Then why are you here, Amanome?”

The question seemed to irk him, his voice a bit harsh in his response, but he kept up his gentlemanly facade, “We’re not attached to the hip. Plus I just couldn’t leave Ms. Natsumi alone here. She needs to know that Akira actually got a good grade on his test today thanks to me.”

He looked so proud of himself with his head held a bit high that Hazuki couldn’t help but giggle as she sits near him, “I’m guessing he doesn’t like studying.”

“That’s an understatement. It’s more like he can’t bother himself to even attempt the homework.” The brunette sighs, elbow resting on the table as he leans his head in his hand. “I bet he’d rather punch through a horde of spirits then sit and do school work for half an hour.”

She hears an airy laugh from Ms. Natsumi, her setting cups of water by the two of them. “Amanome, give me some hope for Akira.”

“I’m his brains, Ms. Natsumi. As long as I’m around you and Akira have nothing to worry about.” A playful look lightens his face as he seems to recall something, “Though he did something rather unexpected given his image.”

Before they could ask what he did, Amanome was already re-telling the story of a kind thing his friend did for a freshman at their school. While the story was cute, in its own charming way, Amanome’s mannerisms were more interesting. The Prince was talking too happily, eyes bright as he unknowingly boasted about what sweet things Kijima said under the guise of being annoyed... And how he threw a wannabe bully over the school fence with one hand, “Like an absolute Barbarian.” Chimed the boy.

Amanome was glowing as he spoke. It was just so... Endearing. After a quick glance at Ms. Natsumi, the idol knew she thought the same. The older woman caught her look and smiled knowingly. They both couldn’t stop the giggle as the same thought went through their heads.

_He really likes him._

-

Once Kijima and Ami got to the bar, Amanome quite effectively tuned his admiration to a one hinting vaguely that he and Kijima had important plans they needed to get to. Ami seemed pouty at the fact her big brother was being dragged away so soon, but she got herself a hug and a promise of Hamburg steak tomorrow for dinner which perked her back up.

Hazuki looks up at Ms. Natsumi after Kijima lets himself get pulled out by his best friend. “You know right?”

The older woman smiles sweetly and nods, “How can I not? I think they’re the only ones that don’t know.”

A very unimpressed look crosses Hazuki’s face, making that the novelist laugh. They really don’t know. How could they not? Kijima can’t keep his eyes off Amanome and Amanome practically hangs off the other when he’s allowed to do so... Which is always.

“Know what?”

Both peered down, Ami looking at them with big, curious eyes.

Well, Ami deserves to know. It is her precious big brother.

-

Mission objective has changed from ‘Uncover Relationship’ to ‘Assist in Relationship’

With the help of Ms. Natsumi and Ami, who was absolutely ECSTATIC at the idea of her big brother in love, this Mission will be successful. It might be a long one. It might even be a difficult one. But it WILL be a successful one.

-

It’s a simple plan.

Step 1. Get them to accept the feelings they have for the other.

They’re going to need to be pushed for this to work. Hazuki knows they’ve been around each other for so long, but if they haven’t caught onto the other's feelings, let alone their own, it might need to be spelled out for them.

To begin this, she needs them to trust her more for them to listen, which means she needs to get used to their side of the world and get them used to her on their side.

And when she says them, she means Amanome. Amanome needs to trust her and not threaten her every time she gets close.

“You want to what?”

She smiles cheerfully against the surprise and suspicion weighing on said boy’s features. She had cornered him on the street before he could run off after their visit at the Black Rabbit as Ami had more or less demanded her big brother make her dinner. Hazuki needed to start somewhere and this was as good as any.

“I want to go see Kijima's match! Can I come?”

The chilly, forced happy smile crawls back onto Amanome’s face. The expression has been becoming a common occurrence since she began her previous mission. It still sends an unwanted shudder down her spine, but she figures it’s him knowing she’s up to something and he hasn’t figured out what yet.

“And why would you want to do that?" He inquired, crossing his arms and gripping one of them a tad too tight, "The UG matches are just too much for a small-time idol such as yourself. Maybe you should keep to your job and make up for the lost time you had while you were in your coma.”

Small-time?! The irritation rising in her must’ve been obvious because a triumphant yet smug smile replaced the cold one. How does Kijima have a crush on this... No. No.

Using her stage smile, she pushed her anger down, hiding it under her happy tone. “You watch him every time right? I want to see what you see. He’s my friend too, is it bad to cheer for him?”

For a moment, there was a heavy silence. His expression was muted and his body stayed relaxed, but his eyes... They were stuck staring at her face, piercing and burning with too many emotions.

“You know what, Hazuki? It is bad.”

Huh?

She blinks in confusion as his eyes stared down at her, staying the same as a new smile curled onto his mouth... Sinister. Dangerous. He was angry in a way Hazuki has never seen in a person. Her nerves were screaming in a way that reminded her of the Urashima woman.

“Don’t you think you’ve been hanging about too much? I don’t mind Akira having you as a friend, he and Ami enjoy your company... But I think you’re trying to take up too much of his time. I really suggest you stay in your lane.”

What’s going on here?

“My lane?" She questions, not bending under his stare, "I’m just wanting to spend time with my friends, Amanome-”

“Is that really it?” He interrupts, pulling his phone out. “You know, I think you’ve stayed in this city too long. I don’t want to break little Ami’s heart so this will have to be handled a bit delicately... A quick visit to your manager and I’ll have you sent somewhere more your style. Though, in how you are and how you’ve been acting...” The frightening grin broadens as he starts to make a call. “A graveyard is the most fitting, don’t you think?”

The way he said it made her whole body go cold. He wants her to die. He won’t do it, but he wants her dead. Why? They were just talking about...

Wait.

”Wait a minute, WAIT... You... You think I like Kijima, don’t you?” She manages to stutter out, raising her arms to try to distract his call. This has to be why he’s been like this to her.

Amanome taps a button, ending the call before it went through, his eyes wide at Hazuki.

She hit the nail. “Is this why you’ve been so cold to me? Why you want... Because you think I like him?” She watches Amanome open and close his mouth a few times, pondering over her words then finally speaks, his look hesitant.

“Don’t you? You keep asking about him, you keep trying to spend more time with him, you're even wanting to come to the UG matches to watch him fight.”

“NO!” Her intense reaction startled them both. The brunette blinked in horrified confusion before his expression changes into stern annoyance as he puts his phone away, arms crossing again.

“Then what the hell are you trying to do?”

“I’m still on the fact you tried to make me disappear because you think I liked Kijima!” She couldn't help but snap back.

Amanome sighs and tries to wave it off as if it was nothing, that him attempting to get rid of her was just some everyday affair which it might be considering who he is, “Yes, I was in the wrong. Now answer my question please.”

Hazuki takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes, wondering how Kijima could deal with Amanome daily without losing his mind. “Ok... So you know that you have a crush him.”

“I what?”

“Are you KIDDING me?!”

-

The, now emotionally worn, occult fanatic stares down Amanome from her side of the bench as he stared forward in thought. Watching the gears turning in his head after she explained that she realized that the yakuza punk liked Kijima and she wanted to help. Heavily implying that she was all for Amanome getting Kijima.

She’s really hoping it clicks for him that he likes Kijima. She doesn’t think she could handle another Yakuza moment like that... Though if push came to shove, she could probably take him on physically.

“I like him?”

The tone was odd coming from Amanome. It was soft, unsure. Like he couldn’t believe in his own feelings.

“Amanome...” She started out gently because this might be a big revelation for the boy... But screw that. “You wanted to make the girl who you thought could take Kijima away from you to disappear. You were like some murderous spirit! You’re not allowed to think you don't like him after that!” Hazuki ranted, “Even Ms. Natsumi knows you like him an-”

A smacking sound interrupted her tirade, pulling her focus back to Amanome.

He was hunched over, his face buried in his hands, hiding it from sight. “Oh my god... I do like him.”

Hazuki leans back and shot her fists up in victory. One down.

-

“I know how I feel about him.”

Hazuki’s head shoots up so fast she felt whiplash in her neck, the boy across from him not noticing her reaction as he concentrated on Ami’s hair.

Ami convinced her brother to join her at Hazuki’s place. Right now they were both styling the young girl's hair... Well, Hazuki was styling. She doesn’t really know what Kijima is attempting on the other side of Ami’s head.

She brought up Amanome, hinting and hoping to get Kijima to realize his feelings but...

A giggle floats out of the little girl between them, grinning and trying to resist bouncing as to not ruin their hard work, “You like like Amanome?” She asked happily.

“Yea...” His tone wasn’t anywhere as excited as hers but kept up his composed expression. He sounded tired. Disappointed, even. A concerning reaction for someone who says they love another.

“What made you realize it?” Hazuki couldn’t help but question.

After her “conversation” with Amanome, he bolted as soon as the idol wanted to help him delve deeper into his feelings. It’s been two days since then and while she hasn’t seen him hide or hair, which she kind of expected, neither has anyone else, not even the Kijimas. It had noticeably bothered the dark-eyed boy... It could be why he’s upset?

He furrowed his eyebrows at her inquiry and pulled his hands away from Ami’s hair, giving up on whatever he was doing. “I’ve... Always kind of figured.”

Both girls turn their whole bodies to him, silently urging him to continue.

He lets out a sigh, “I’ve always considered... him important to me. During the thing with Kakuya, that fact was forcefully shoved on me.” His uneasiness at the memory said he didn’t want to go deeper into how it was and so neither girl asked. “But... Talking with Aunt Natsumi cleared it up.”

Praise the Spirits and bless Ms. Natsumi. Hazuki's so happy she’s not alone in this.

“But why don’t you seem happy about it, Kijima?” Hazuki keeps pressing, both curious and kind of concerned. The concern dies the moment she sees the look he casts in the direction of the idol, It almost offended her, like he was speaking to an idiot and he couldn’t believe he had to explain this.

“Because it’s Amanome. He doesn’t like guys and like hell would he like me in that way.”

....

“Oh, Kijima... You’re so dumb.”

_“Hah?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I'm rushing it a bit and it needs more or fewer interactions. Like, a part without Hazuki where I'm adding in Natsumi and Akira's talk. Or less - and put more story in its place. Or if there's too much talking and I need to make it more flowery. This is fun but I wanna do better. Thanks all!


	3. Waypoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a problem Hazuki can't control... But maybe this break in her plans is just what's needed.

Step 2. Convince them that the other has feelings for them.

If Hazuki gathers enough evidence, and with the witness that is Ms. Natusmi, convincing the boys shouldn’t be hard. In theory... But she underestimated their stubbornness.

Again, She had wanted to talk, to explain to Kijima his assumption of Amanome was wrong but a call from Rosé stopped their conversation short and he promptly left, leaving both girls sulking even when they headed to bed, Ami spending the night made Hazuki feel better but not by much.

But that was last night. It’s a new day and a new opportunity to get those idiots together! That’s the thought that drove the two girls to Kijima’s house. Ready to clear up the misunderstandings and get this love story rolling!

“I said you’re not doing it.”

“And I said you can’t order me around.”

“I don’t care about what you think I can’t do. It’s not our problem, ‘partner’.”

The words float down onto the girls and Hazuki stops in her tracks as she looks up at the apartment.

There she spies Amanome, leaning back against the rails with crossed arms in an unbothered manner, with Kijima, who’s standing right outside his door, looking more tense than usual… Their tones were hostile but caged in a way where the wrong word will unleash whatever monster is being held in them

“Rosé wants my help.” Akira attempted to persuade, “I owe her for what she did for me during-”

“Oh? If we’re all up for helping each other, give me her number. I’d love it for her to help me with a few problems of my own.”

Hazuki could hear the grimace in Kijima’s voice towards the suggestion in Amanome’s tone, “Can you be anymore sleazy?”

The idol flinches and kneels by Ami, putting her headphones over her ears, gesturing to turn the music on and for her to stay at the stairs. The younger girl was conflicted about it but did what Hazuki wanted. Ami didn’t need to hear her brother fight. Hazuki quietly went up the stairs, hoping she could get them to calm down.

“Ha!” Barked Amanome, standing straight from the railings, body taut but still holding onto the image of self-control, “You’re insulting my character? Have you looked in a mirror? Have you ever heard yourself speak? You’re some bastard child of a useless whore and a child killer and you’re insulting **me **?”****

********

********

“You goddamn-”

“Guys-”

Both of them were broken off by Amanome, neither even hearing Hazuki try to speak up, “Shut up. Nothing you say is worth the air you’re wasting. You think chasing ghosts is going to help anyone? Your powers mixed with your stupidity is only going to get people killed.”

“Amanome.” Kijima warned, shoulders hunching, looking like he’ll attack.

“It’s a goddamn burden! Stay in the ring where you belong, you’re too... Too messed up to be allowed to do anything else!” A heartless grin and hateful eyes matched Akira’s rage-filled expression, “Or maybe that’s why you want to do this? You want that murderous thrill your daddy dearest had when he killed those girls? Punching people not enough? You wanna find the dead ones and try to one-up him?” Amanome pressed, challenging as he leaned forward, getting in Kijima’s face.

The words made Hazuki go cold. She didn’t know Kijima’s whole story and this isn’t how she wanted to find out. Not by Amanome spewing the words like venom and wanting to turn this argument into a blood bath.

“He wasn’t- I’m not-” Kijima tried to speak, tried to push out anything against Amanome’s onslaught, but anger made the already difficult task impossible.

“You wanna defend it? Maybe you’ll just take up his mantle. Better hide Ami before you carve her into a doll-”

Kijima snapped and swung his fist before any of them could register his movement, knuckles crashing into Amanome’s cheek and knocking him to the ground.

Even as a bystander, it threw Hazuki for a loop and unable to speak. It was like watching a lion fight a snake and she doesn’t think either would come out alive.

“Leave before I smash your head in.” Kijima snarled, body shaking and hand curled around the railing in a death grip to keep himself from going after Amanome and finishing the job.

“Fine...” The Yakuza's son spat, rubbing his cheek as he picked himself off the ground, “Go get killed. I don’t care.” With that, Amanome stormed off, bumping into Hazuki roughly while Kijima went into his apartment, slamming the door so hard she almost thought it’d shake the whole building.

“Kaoru...?” Hazuki jumps and looks to Ami, looking worried as she stood on the steps. “What happened?”

The idol sighs and goes to take her hand, “It’s just...” She muttered, trying to come up with an explanation, ”... Boys just suck sometimes.”

-

Tapping on glass was the only sound in the Black Rabbit. No regulars, no TV, no Ami who was thankfully asleep in the back. Akira really didn’t want her to see him right now. Him flicking his glass of water and glaring at it in disdain, really wishing he was drinking from one of the dozens of liquor bottles just a tauntingly few feet from him. Bruised, torn knuckles and cuts going from his hand to his arms as proof of the blind rampage he unleashed in his apartment. He’s sure his face looked as shitty as he felt, he hasn’t bothered to look.

“Akira...” The boy raises his eyes, seeing his Aunt watch him in worry. “Let’s talk about it.” She had to demand it, like with their conversation before where she convinced him of his odd affections towards the shit that was Amanome, and that it was ok for him to feel that way. If she had asked, he would’ve brushed his troubles off as nothing except they knew it would continue to bother both of them.

“... Rosé wanted my help on something with a spirit. I told Amanome I was thinking about helping and he lost it.”

“And?” She insisted carefully, leaning on the bar towards Akira, indicating she was there to stay until they were done talking when she felt they were done talking. Like a mom, Akira guessed.

So he told her. From him texting Amanome about Rosé’s request to their last words at his apartment.

The memory left him feeling raw. They rarely fought. They usually managed to somehow communicate enough to avoid such wastes of energy, and Amanome always knew how to talk to Akira, to get around their issues without demeaning the other too much.

“I don’t know why the things he said pissed me off.” The boy confided, gripping the cup, “He says dumb shit all the time...”

“Maybe it’s because he used what you confided in him against you.” She paused for a moment, not sure if she should continue this thought, “That you know he wanted to hurt you?”

Ah. That’s what it was. Amanome brought up everything Akira told him after the Kakuya ordeal, everything fact the raven-haired boy dug up or realized, he trusted it to Amanome and the other slammed it back into his face, wanting it hurt.

That’s why Akira is so mad. So upset. The fact that Amanome wanted him in pain was more upsetting than the empty words the other had spouted.

“... He still likes you, you know?” His aunt spoke up, having been watching him closely.

“Even if that were true, I don’t think he would now.”

“Arguing happens to everyone, Akira. The fights aren’t always healthy... Though you can’t ignore your fight. You need to find a compromise, work through it. Apologize.”

“I don’t want to.” He hissed out, the anger curling back up and drenching his words in malice, “I’m not giving him the satisfaction.”

“Akira.” She placed her hand over his, her voice a gentle press for him to listen. “Apologizing doesn’t mean saying you’re wrong in the argument. You’re just taking responsibility for your side of what happened.”

She was so confident in what she was saying and he wasn’t experienced in this type of thing to be able to refute any of it.

“... I shouldn’t have hit him.” He admitted, scratching the back of his head, guilt rising at the memory of feeling his fist to Amanome’s face, “I guess.”

A soft chuckle escapes her, “Yes, violence isn’t good in a relationship. Though I know it’s your way of expressing yourself...” Her soft smile turn somber, ”Akira. You can work it out. Don’t bring up the pain from the fight just focus on how to fix the deeper problem...” Her eyes started to mist as she looks down at their hands. His follow where hers were focused on, realizing she’s staring at her wedding band, “You’ll never know what could be your last words to him.”

“... Thanks.” Aunt Natsumi has been for him more in these two years than he felt his real mother ever did. She has accepted all the shit he’s put her through and she hasn’t gotten mad at him once. She’s supported him despite his distance, despite how goddamn weird he is...

Maybe, just maybe he can let down his walls a bit more.

Akira placed his other hand over hers, “Thanks, Mom.”

The mistiness in her eyes starts to form into tears and she leans over, kissing him on the forehead. “You’re welcome, Akira.”

-

Seiji hadn’t seen Akira at school that day. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing considering he stuck his foot in his mouth yesterday, his pulsing cheek a painful reminder. It was just his luck that Hazuki found him while he was debating between going to the Black Rabbit, Akira’s apartment or just saying to hell with it and home.

The idol winced instinctively when she saw his swollen cheek. “Does-”

“Yes, it hurts. No, somehow nothing is broken.” He retorted, cutting her off. He’s been getting looks and questions about it since he went home the day before, “I think he pulled his punch. How sweet of him.” The compliment was dead on his tongue, knowing he was lucky to come out with just this.

He didn’t say anything else and soon silence blanketed over them as they walked together. Hazuki looked conflicted and he could practically see all the questions flicking through her face.

“I didn’t mean any of it.” He began, not able to hide the hint of remorse in his calm tone.

Damn it.

Hazuki turned her head towards him and chewed on her lower lip, “Then why say it?”

“It was a fight. I was mad. I wanted to hurt him and that’s why I said it. It’s how fights go.”

“What were you mad about? Just spirit hunting?”

His face twisted into annoyance because of course, she wouldn’t get it, the occult freak. “I can’t discuss this with you. You can’t understand what regular people think.”

“What part of you and Kijima is regular?” The girl joked, rolling her head up to him with a smile. Her attempt to lighten the mood worked for a moment as a chuckle escaped him.

“I won’t fault you for that one.” His good mood was soon flattened by his stupid concerns, “Akira skipped school. I’m assuming you haven’t seen him?”

She shook her head, “Not at all.” At that he couldn’t help but groan, rubbing his cheek in thought. Was Akira going to avoid him? It was probably a good thing. A pissed Akira leaves no one without a hospital bill.

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

“Not with you.” He stated matter-of-factly. She was likely the last person he’d discuss this with. Between his treatment to her and her being the Kijima family friend, he didn’t trust her opinion or her ability to keep a secret. She told Akira she was an idol after all. The situation was dire then but really, could she keep a secret?

“Because you have so many friends to turn to?” His withering glare only seemed to drive her on. “How about we start with why you disappeared for a couple of days?”

Nope. Didn’t want to talk about that either. He foolishly thought that his pops could somehow help him with what he was dealing with when Hazuki slapped the truth of his feelings in his face after his almost elaborate fit. Arguing with his old man is annoying enough, but his pops had no kind word for the ‘fiend’ going after his one and only son despite Seiji reminding him that Akira’s saved his ass more times than their own group has throughout his childhood. While it was nice that his dad didn’t care about the guy thing, it was humiliating that the Yakuza leader thought Seiji was some damsel to be protected just because it was a guy.

“You were hiding~” She answered her own question in a sing-song voice.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turns to her, bewildered and moderately offended. “Excuse me?” He may have been hiding a little bit, but like hell is he going to admit that. “Do you need to get hit or something?”

“You sound like Kijima. Speaking of. Hey!”

Seiji looks up to see that they’ve come to the Black Rabbit. They come here so often, it’s just natural to wander here... And while Seiji wasn’t really ready to face the hooded boy standing by the entrance, he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased to see him.

“Yo.” For some reason, Seiji felt odd just from saying that. At the attempt of normalcy. At attempting he didn’t want to see Akira choke on the words he tried to drown the other in the other day... Yet he noticed that his friend isn’t angry anymore, just tired and tense. Uncomfortable maybe, going off the black adorned boy shifting from one foot to the other.

Jutting his thumb towards the bar doors, Akira finally speaks, “Let’s talk.”

Seiji glances at Hazuki, the doors, back to Akira then quirks an eyebrow. “... Talk or ‘talk’? My face can only take so much, Akira.”

“I’m not gonna hit you.” Akira took a moment to pause, “At least not today.”

“How reassuring.” He muttered striding into the bar, taking a quick look around to see that no one was around. If he were with anyone else, he’d assume that he was about to get the shit kicked out of him.

He still might if he pulled the same stunt he did yesterday. The click of the lock behind Akira didn’t help his uneasiness.

“Relax already.” A hot hand pressed on his lower back, gently coaxing him to the stools. “I just want to talk.”

“I am relaxed,” Seiji argued, sliding onto one of the stools. “It’s just weird that you wanna talk. Especially going out of your way to do it.”

“Well, this is important.” Akira stayed standing, facing him full on. “Most times I don’t care, but this is... Dunno... I care about this.”

The determination on his friend's face made Seiji’s chest tight, making him feel even more guilty because this idiot cares enough to try to fix whatever this was. “Well then. Lay it on me.”

Tell me not to do it again, hit me in a less painful fashion and we can move on from this.

“I’m sorry.”

Huh? “... Wait, _you’re _sorry?”__

____

____

Akira slides his hand into his hair, a nervous tick Seiji’s seen a thousand times on lesser men showed that some of his determination was faltering, “I hit you. I shouldn’t have. It was a... A bad hit and I shouldn’t have... So I’m sorry.” He repeated.

All Seiji could do was stare, face fixed in confusion. This... Honestly wasn’t where Seiji thought this was going to go. He doesn’t know what merciful deity stepped in but its about time.

His quiet stare must’ve been some cue for Akira to continue. “And I called Rosé. I told her that I wouldn’t drop everything to help her unless it was important.”

The news made him smile before he could stop himself and eased the tension in him that he didn’t realize was there, “So you’re not going?”

“Not without a good reason. A reason we both can accept.”

“Why?” Why say it like that? Why mean it when you say it?

“During our fight, you called me partner. I should act more like one.”

Seiji leaned onto the bar, covering his eyes with a hand because god damn Akira can’t just say shit like this and not expect a wave of guilt to hit his friend harder than a Kijima punch. “... I’m sorry too.” He muttered out, “I said...It wasn’t...” Biting his lip, he locked eyes with Akira, “I played dirty and it wasn’t fair.”

“I forgive you.”

If his friend didn’t stop being so calm, Seiji was gonna hit the guy himself. “And you really shouldn’t.”

“But I do, so get over it...” He moved so he could lean back against the bar counter near Seiji, “But why did you get so angry before?” Quizzed Akira, still keeping his eyes on Seiji. “And if it’s just your ghost allergy...”

Ignoring the warning in his tone, Seiji clicks his tongue, not wanting to discuss this but he knows he needs to. Akira won’t get it if it’s not spelled out.

“... Spirits have different rules than living people.” The brunette started to explain, “Humans are predictable and easier to deal with. I don’t want to think about you going through similar shit we dealt with during Kakuya’s game...” Seiji made a half-hearted kick to his friend's leg, ”Especially without me.”

“Then come with me if I have to go.” Answered Akira, as if it was the simplest solution in the world all the while confounding Seiji.

“Really?”

“Really. I like knowing you have my back and like I said, we’re partners.”

A simple explanation, a simple reason. It seemed so thoughtless yet it was relieving. That was how it usually was with Akira. The ‘do what feels best’ kind of mentality, it made a grin tug at his lips.

Hiding his joy behind a cocky smile, Seiji went back to his usual habit, “Well... You are useless without me around.”

“You practically hid behind me during the Tsukiyomi shit every time a toy appeared out of nowhere.” His friend reminded him, feeling comfortable enough to finally take a seat.

“Quiet, you degenerate.”

“Just keeping you in check, dick.”

For a few moments, they stared at each other in mock irritation, Seiji not quite hating that he broke first, snickering and pleased that they back to normal. Taking a good look at Akira, he knew the other felt the same, wearing the lopsided smile that Seiji couldn’t help but love.

Fuck. Love. No, put that back.

Suddenly Akira shoves his phone in the others face, smile gone. Seiji takes it, gives it a look over and sending a quizzical expression in return. “Why are you giving me your phone?”

“You wanted Rosé’s number.”

Ah. He did say that. However, it was out of spite to get a reaction. The beautiful woman wasn’t as much of his type as he initially thought. She’s more into the spirit stuff than Hazuki from what he remembers Akira telling him, has a thing for Akira and has a mysterious aura that, while exciting, could get very annoying because he doesn’t like not knowing how people work.

Call him petty, but while she had less of a chance with Akira, who is immune to a mature woman’s allure, he didn’t really want to get to know her and certainly didn’t want her number.

“... Later.” Standing, he tossed the phone back to Akira, who caught it with ease. “Let’s raid the bar to see if there’s anything to eat and watch some TV.”

The sudden, unfiltered grin Akira shot him knocked the air out of his lungs. It was the big one he usually just gave his family and Seiji struggled to bury his giddiness whenever it was pointed at him.

“Don’t look that happy, it’s just TV. And you look like hell, did you sleep at all last night?”

“No. Been up thinking about the fight.”

“... It really bothered you that much?”

“Yea? You’re...” Despite the seriousness in his friend's words, Seiji eyes caught sight of Akira’s tongue licking his lips, a stray thought wondering how that tongue would feel against his own coming up before he could stop it. “You’re important to me, Seiji.”

That made his brain stall and his heart go into overdrive. Akira said his name. He finally said his name and Seiji didn’t know what to do. He said Seiji was important to him in a way that made this feel like a confession. Those dark eyes bore into him, waiting for his friend to say something.

“... You can’t just say things like that, Akira. It’s embarrassing...”

Not what he should've said, not what he wanted to say and definitely not how he wanted to say it. Awkward and shy like the schoolgirls who he passes by daily. But Akira looked amused, rolling his eyes, throwing a 'whatever' and heading to the back to get snacks.

Oh well. He’ll make it up to his Akira soon.

-

Worry bubbled in Hazuki as she watches Ms. Natsumi calmly look for her keys to the bar. “But- But- But what if he killed Amanome? O-Or Amanome hired thugs to do something to Kijima?” She couldn’t help but ask, stammering over her words.

The two have been in there for almost three hours! Anything could have happened! They might be walking into a murder scene as they know it! She can just see it, their distorted spirits hanging disturbingly over their own bodies...

Actually, that would be an amazing sight... If it weren't of her friends, but she'd take it in stride.

“Calm down,” Reassured Ms. Natsumi, getting the door unlocked and letting Hazuki rush in first.

Scanning the area, Hazuki was slightly disappointed. The bar was the same as always. Everything was in its proper place other than Amanome’s school bag and some snacks wrappers on the bar, but while his bag was there, Amanome was not.

A giggle catches her attention. Ms. Natsumi was at the door of the back room, looking at something with a tender expression. “They’re over here.” She whispered to Hazuki, hand gesturing for her to come see.

The scene before them was both absolutely adorable and very alien. There laid the dangerous duo, fast asleep in their own world. Amanome was leaned back and breathing softly with his hands resting over the arms around him and Kijima sprawled under him, his usually impassive face softened by sleep with his arms curled protectively over the body on top of him.

It was sweet. And comforting. It warmed her heart to see them happy. Despite what they do for a living, everyone deserves a little bit of love, especially them.

She spies Amanome opening his eye to check on who was there and she couldn’t resist waving. He didn’t look all too happy to see her, but any intimidation he wanted to convey was severely destroyed by the image of him being held like a teddy bear. Feeling satisfied, she and Ms. Natsumi left them alone.

She’ll bother them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays aren't my cup of tea. Sorry for the wait. And I may have gone overboard when I gave Amanome sewer mouth.


End file.
